


Heaven Is A Place On Earth

by deanandsam



Series: Backstage [26]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Jared almost kisses his lover at a photo shoot but he's glad he didn't.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Backstage [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/452725
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	Heaven Is A Place On Earth

‘You were going to do it weren’t you?’ A mischievous glint twinkled in Jensen’s eyes. ‘Kiss me full on the lips?’

Jared gave a wry smile. ‘I stopped myself at the last second but it took a monumental effort. I was kinda high with all the touching we got to do in plain sight!'  
‘You can make up for it now,’ Jensen said pulling him close. ‘There’s nobody here but us.’ 

The younger man cupped his beloved’s cheeks between his palms. ‘ I was so tempted to kiss you back then, Jen, let the entire world know we belong to each other but at the end of the day, I realized I didn’t want to share with anyone. I prefer what we have to be exclusively ours and if we need to keep our relationship secret for eternity, then we will.’ 

‘And I thought I was supposed to be the jealous one,’ Jensen huffed, his eyes crinkling with love and happiness.

After fifteen years together they still acted like teens around each other, their love so powerful that it expanded exponentially with the passing of time instead of fizzling out as so many relationships did.  
There was also the added bonus of experience now, of understanding exactly what turned the other on, what they needed to be fully satisfied.

Jensen loved to be held, cuddled and kissed while Jared was the wilder one, all hands, bites and cocks.

With a contented sigh, the older man allowed himself to be enfolded passionately in Jared’s arms, his own personal heaven on Earth.


End file.
